A God Of His Own Accord
by Disneysaurus Rex
Summary: This world had never belonged to us. In a pit of self-worth humanity stands, unable to defeat the incoming doom without killing ones they love in the process, creating monsters of their own. Nature, however, adapts to survive. Be it with or without humans, at least one will live on.
1. Chapter 1

**Monarch Restricted Files** \- _File_ _665G "The Forces of Nature and Demise"_ 11/3/99

 _ **-Translated from Japanese to English**_

* * *

Dear Gendo Ikari,

The world has always been controlled by giants. Survivors of an ancient time, kept hidden by the Earth as long as it can. The angels did not only awaken when man started to have more power than he should, as the angels arrived far before there was even life on this small, insignificant planet. The formation of life on Earth did not propagate because of the angels, it was formed on it's own. Because of this, the Earth formed its own forces before the rise of humanity. The age of giants did not last long, but many survived an impending doom. True that Lilith spawned life, but not humanity. Humanity is an idea. We are Earthly constructs with alien knowledge, a by-product of life and intelligence, if you can even call it that. Other life merely appeared before us.

The proof is too valid to disagree with this, the two powers are constantly clashing, and inspiring fear and hope in one another. The angel dubbed "Adam" found in Antarctica frozen in battle with an unknown Kaiju has shown that our DNA is exactly the same. The Kaiju found frozen in the ice has been dubbed "Ghidorah". It seems that a quick disaster encased the two beasts.

It has also come apparent to me that Monarch will soon be merged with the soon to be NERV if I have the correct sources. What exactly your project is, I have no idea. The ancient Gojira bones discovered this year have also caught your attention it seems. Yet you cared little for the one dormant Kaiju and the one that awoke before I arrived. What are you planning to do with these bones, Gendo? So many secrets for a yet-to-be program. The thoughts for what they could be used for worry me greatly. I do not care for the protection of humankind, I only care for the protection of the once mighty beasts that came before us. I have gone though hell and back throughout my life, including surviving the bombing of Hiroshima as an infant, and looking around the world for creatures that do exist, you of all people should know.

Gojira is the top of what life is without the worries of too much self thought. He is smart, just that he does not have existential crises. To him, he just tries to keep on existing, especially in this world of chaos. He does not wonder why he exists, just glad that he still does for at least one more day. Millions of years of solitude have forged a mind like a steel trap. He still retains his innocence, unlike us who drew him out in a mad dash for power and control over our brethren.

Besides that, I do truly care about you Gendo, so I'll support this program, but you better not make me regret it.

I'm just an old man, Gendo. I'm 54 years old, and the letter you sent is both worrying and inviting, though going back to that frozen wasteland isn't ideal for my old adventuring bones, I shall look over this "experiment".

Other than that, send Yui my regards, and pay attention to my words, though it is something you are not as good at as a person should be.

* * *

Sayonara, Ishiro Serizowa


	2. Chapter 2: An Unprecedented Event

Pain. That's all that he could think of. Not a silver lining around any storm clouds. Why did he come? Just to show his worth. To brag that he could live perfectly fine without him. "I came, only to find myself in the middle of a warzone." Shinji remarked, hearing the booming of tank treads in the distance.

"Thanks for waiting, Shinji", remarked a woman's voice.

"Oh! I-I didn't know you actually came. Misato Katsuragi, right?" Asked a worried Shinji.

"Yes, but right now, formalities don't matter. We need to go."

* * *

At NERV Headquarters

"Sir! An Angel has appeared! We've caught it on radar with the buoys. It has an approximate size of 45 meters, making it slightly larger than the Evas."

"The height does not matter, its what it can do that matters." A cold voice says from a higher platform.

"Wait, no... it can't be! There is something else behind the Angel! And it is more than double the size! It's gaining quickly, too!"

So, Dr. Serizowa was right after all of these years. His monster showed up to attack _the Angel, no doubt._

"What should we do sir?"

"Acquire the third child. He is far too valuable for this operation, and observe what occurs on the surface. If Eva unit 001 is needed, then we send it out."

"Alright, sir."

Back on the surface of Tokyo-3

Misato and Shinji left the scene as soon as possible, driving as far away as they thought would be safe, before receiving orders to give visuals on the battle.

"That's odd, why would they need visuals when there are cameras all over the surface?" Asked Shinji.

 _Probably just to show you what your enemy is. Thankfully we're so far away that he can barely see, and even an n2 bomb couldn't reach us._

The pure black body and piercing white bone-like structures of the third Angel rose up from the shallow water about 300 meters from land. The Angel looked cautiously around, seemingly looking for something. It slowly walked to shore, getting about 100 meters away when a low gutteral sound came from the sea. The water level began to drop, and by what was once the bay of old Tokyo, a 20 meter tidal wave rose up, which caused the Angel to stand still, waiting for the water to come. The torrent hit the Angel, then washed into the city, taking the remaining vehicles. Behind the wave, a set of three, sharp, rock-like spines jutted from the water.

"Are there two?! What is happening?" Asked Misato to no one, except alerting Shinji.

"Two what? What are these things?" Asked Shinji, questioning the existence of the two titans he sees through the binoculars.

"One of those is the reason you're here Shinji, one of those things is an Angel, they seek to end the existence of humanity. The other, I frankly have no idea. Even I wasn't told about **that**."

The form of the second titan slowly rose, bringing up the water with it. Once it was fully standing, the two of them could see that it dwarfed the other, being more than double the size. The water sloped off of the beast, revealing charcoal-black scales, almost like a suit of armor.

To Shinji, it seemed almost like a regal mix of the eagles and crocodilians he had heard about. The most striking thing to Shinji, though, was that both of these creatures, the beast and the one covered in bones were bipedal, when most large animals of large size could only support themselves on all fours.

The majestic beast opened its maw, breathing in deeply, before setting loose a roar that shook the ground so much that even the personnel under the city could feel the tremors. The Angel seemed unfazed, though it did not seem to be able to show any emotion. It simply turned, halting it's assault on the city to look at the beast behind it. It seemed to sense that the animal held no threat to it, and started walking towards the city again. How wrong it was.

The reptile started the first attack, he lunged for the center of the Angel, going incredibly fast for a creature of his size. He momentarily knocked it down, and began tearing at the midsection. The Angel got back up and turned around, facing the goliath, having to look up to see the creature's face.

* * *

Back at NERV Headquarters,

The UN was in shambles, it was unsure what to do with the two creatures at hand.

"You said there would only be one, Ikari."

"What are we going to do?! All of our ground and aerial forces are doing nothing to the both of them!

"If that isn't working, let us try the N2 mine. If that doesn't work, then everything rests on you, Icari.

They scrambled the jet to drop the mine, and warned all troops in the vicinity to get as far away as possible.

* * *

Once she saw the aircraft move, Misato knew what was going to happen. "Buckle up! It's going to be a bit bumpy." She warned Shinji.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Asked Shinji, before a blast like he's never heard cut out his voice. The plume was larger than even the atomic bombs he had learned about. The shockwave did minimal damage from this far away, only bending the trees. From the distance they were now, it was impossible to see what was going on.

* * *

"Sir! The cameras have come back online!"

The sight in front of them caught all, except Gendo, off guard. The lone silhouette of a humanoid Angel blotched out part of the fire, with no other creature to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3: An Indecisive Battle

The figure of the Angel was the only thing standing in the center of the crater created by the mine. It barely moved, the impact causing no damage to it, but still taking energy from the AT field. The Angel waited, gathering more energy, the flames and smoke around it obscuring most of the area.

* * *

Back at NERV:

"Sir, our sensors have come back online."

"Ha! We got one of them!"

 _"Not quite, if anything that Serizowa said about this creature is true."_ Thought Ikari, unsure of this creature, and the man he once knew.

"The seismograph is picking up some strange readings, but the Angel isn't moving! It's coming from about 100 meters behind the Angel!"

"Then it's precisely as that old coot warned me," Said Ikari under his breath, almost with an admiration to both the man and the beast, "Take unit G-0 out of containment, and start preparing it's systems for the third child." For once in 14 years, Gendo seemed genuinely afraid, as he immediately left the room afterwards, not wanting to watch the scenes unfold.

* * *

Almost at NERV

"WHAT! Unit G-0!? We don't even know if it is human compatible yet! It would be suicide!" Screamed Misato, knowing of the dangers that Unit G-0 could face for Shinji. She abruptly slammed the phone, causing Shinji to flinch.

"W-What was that all about?" Asked Shinji

"Oh, so you finally ask a question, and it doesn't even pertain to the things you just saw, tsk. Your exactly like your father." She snaps, then seemed to take it back when they finally got to the entrance of NERV. "I'm sorry, it's just that you always seem to not do anything a teenage boy would, ya know? Your just, detached."

"I guess your right about that...But I would rather die than be anything like my father! What kind of idiot leaves their kid for eight years, only seeing them three years ago to talk about his dead mom!"

"A certain special kind, the if I say so myself," Says Misato, "And I guess that we both have those kind of parents in common."

This caught Shinji off guard for a moment, before he even noticed the tread that the car was currently riding down, making him wonder exactly where his father was bringing him, "Where are we even going by the way?"

"Heh, I have no idea," Muttered Misato under her breath, before asking, "Well, don't you know? You are Gendo's son, you of all people should know a little about this, at least."

"Not the slightest idea.." Said Shinji through clenched teeth, clearly annoyed by how little his father even acknowledges his existence.

"Well, this just happens to be NERV. A secret government-run organization to deal with one of the things you saw back there" She uneasily told Shinji, not sure what to make of the scenes she saw.

* * *

Back in the N2 crater:

The Angel slowly started to regain it's "consciousness" and seemed to develop more, becoming more resistant to the explosives that mankind had been throwing at it. In it's sleep like state, it failed to notice the slow advancements of another giant. It did not sense any things that could threaten it in the vicinity, taking into account that it was a mortal beast that he had encountered. The Angel finally started to mobilize again, taking it's slow steps, dragging the smoke along behind it. The smoke stirred little, as it followed the Angel as it's bulk forced the air behind it forwards. The Angel did not realize that this factor was only helping one that it believed to be dead.

Suddenly, the smoke stirred, still not revealing anything as the hunter stepped in perfect time with his prey, waiting for a perfect moment to lunge. After following for 100 meters, the titan stepped out of the smoke, the dust cascading over his maw and chest as he slowly gained on the hunted, preparing to lunge for the center once more. It jumped, jaws open, headlong into the center of the Angel's back, until he smashed into the AT-Field. At first, the Angel seemed not to notice, while the giant behind it recoiled with pain from a now bloodied snout. Then, the beast regained his composure, and echoed a challenge for the unnatural organism in front of it. The Angel found it not to be worth the effort, and continued it's stride forward. The titan slowly walked around the smaller foe, analyzing the opponent. He wasn't able to do this for long, however, as the Angel slowly looked in his direction, before a shine started to erupt from the Angel's eyes, creating an explosion of energy in the shape of a cross, directly onto the giant.

This same explosion caused the Geofront to shake, letting all who were preparing that whatever was up there, was not going to die easy.

Again, the Angel disregarded the opponent, thinking him to be dead.

* * *

NERV Headquarters:

"What was that? Was that from the Angel?" Asked Shinji after the tremors subsided, seeming quite sick from the elevator ride he was just given.

"Most likely, that also means that the Angel most likely killed the other giant." Stated Misato, who seemed shaken by the thought of one of the few living things still in the oceans being lost. Just as she finished her thought, however, the elevator doors thrust open, revealing Ritsuko Akagi, with a pure look of disdain.

"Why are you so late, Captain Katsuragi? I trust that you didn't get lost again, right?" Asked Ritsuko.

"Noo, Ritsuko." Bawled Misato

"Fine. Anyways, I assume that this is the third child?" Questioned Ritsuko

"Yes, though my opinions still hold. If he gets in there, there's almost no chance at survival!"

"That's exactly what we've been through since the beginning of this program, the absolute worst chances." Argued Ritsuko, "And besides, if he doesn't, that just means that we all have no chance at survival."

Suddenly, another tremor shook through the earth, this one different from the last, feeling more like a rumbling than an explosion.

* * *

On the surface of Tokyo-3:

The explosion of energy knocked down the beast, making a single large gash on the hunter's left shoulder, the blood gushing like a waterfall. He looked at the wound, knowing the effort needed to heal such a wound. He looked back at his prey, now knowing how much damage it could do. He rose back up to his full height, parting the dust from the explosion, and found the prey, slowly walking away. He snorted, as it seemed that his opponent had more hubris than any other opponent he had faced. He took one step out of the smoke, and took a deep breath before letting his opponent, and anyone unlucky enough to be in the vicinity, know he was far from dead.


	4. Chapter 4: One King Falls, Another Rises

Sorry for the wait, I've been mostly busy with schooling and didn't have much time to work, but thankfully there's a vacation so I can work on this, just remember that this story will never die, at least not without me telling you guys. Without further ado, let's get back into the story!

* * *

Surface of Tokyo-3:

The massive creature cried out in pain and anger, shattering glass in the vicinity. The beast ran headlong into the Angel, not thinking due to the pain. He ran into the AT field, only driving his anger further, as noted by the walls of terror as he tried to hit the "unbreakable" field.

The Angel turned, seemingly angry that his foe was still breathing. It released another blast of energy from it's eyes, which cut through one of his enemy's arms, leaving an almost perfect circular cut out of the flesh, spilling more blood. The hunter pulled away from the Angel, making a tactical retreat for a moment.

The titan ran, almost back out to the sea, where he waited to recover, as his blood turned the shallow waters red, enveloping the sunken buildings and city where he layed.

* * *

NERV Headquarters:

"Where are we going Misato?" Asked Shinji, who had no idea what was going on.

"To hopefully just look at something, we're almost there" Said Misato, half knowing and fearing that that isn't all what it was going to be. She hoped that she hadn't just been the delivery woman of a child's possible death.

"Alright..." He said, starting to regret his decisions.

"Both of you, be quiet, we're almost there." Half-snapped Ritsuko, aware that Gendo would most likely oversee this activation. The small group walked towards the final door, one of which was unaware as to what lied on the other side. The door behind them closed, shutting out the only light currently in the room.

"Why is it so dark in here!?" Screamed Shinji, before the lights kicked on, revealing large pieces of connected gold and red painted metal. "What is this supposed to be?"

"Perhaps you should look at the forest, and not the tree." Said Ritsuko, aware of the sheer size of the sight in front of them. Shinji stepped back, before noticing the titanic face in front of him. But, it was anything from human. The jaws formed a maw, with a noticeably square shape, which lead up to the eyes, which glowed, and also had two symmetrical scars running through each eye. And also went all the way down to the bottom of the jaw, making them seem more like trails of blood tears.

"A giant robot?!" Screamed Shinji, before looking towards Ritsuko and Misato for more information.

"Yes, though this one is not like the others." Said Ritsuko

"Others?! Is this what my father has been working on?" Yelled Shinji, appalled by the thought of his father having anything to do with his life anymore.

"Yes." Said a cold, unforgiving voice from a higher pedestal. The freezing glance of Gendo Ikari froze the three in place, waiting for him to continue. "I've brought you here to pilot one of these, though **this** one may be problematic, you're just here to give it a test run."

"What is the chance of him surviving if he gets in Unit G-0?" Asked Misato, aware that it was going to be exponentially low.

"Almost none, in fact it is exactly a 99.9999999999999999999% chance of immediate death." Snorted Ritsuko, knowing of the miracle needed if Shinji was going to survive.

"So, you did bring me here just because you needed me, just because you needed a spare!" Screamed Shinji, enraged at his father's willingness to kill him off.

"Precisely." Said Gendo, knowing of what he was doing.

"Then I won't get in the robot!" Yelled Shinji, threatening his father with his seeming uselessness.

"That's alright, I've got another spare," Said Gendo, "Bring Rei down to Unit G-0, immediately."

"But sir, Rei is not fit to battle!" Warned Misato.

"She's still breathing, right?" Said Gendo. This left everyone speechless, as he seemed so willing to kill these children. Rei was carted into the room, almost covered in casts and bandages.

"I'm still not going to do it!" Screamed Shinji, aware of what his father was trying to do, and also aware that his father did not care if it was him who got in the robot. Suddenly, a third tremor struck the base, shaking parts of the ceiling down onto the four people, including the heavily injured Rei. It seemed like it took forever to fall, and as it got closer and closer to the group, the eyes of Unit G-0 lit up, as it caught the large piece in it's mouth, making only dust fall onto the four.

"Wha- What happened?" Asked Shinji.

"Unit G-0! It came online without a pilot, and without starting the reactor! That shouldn't be possible!" Responded Ritsuko, amazed by the sudden show of power by Unit G-0.

"Shinji, you know that you cannot be selfish at a time like this. We need you, and if not you, then someone else will take the spotlight, especially with your father." Said Misato, trying to get Shinji to pilot Unit G-0.

"Fine, I'll do it, for now." Said Shinji, as everyone looked at him. He looked towards the mangled body of Rei, wondering if her condition was due to one of these. He glanced to where his father was, seeing that he was already gone.

"But there's only one port that Unit G-0 can get through." Said Misato

"I'm fully aware that that, " Responded Ritsuko, "But it's close enough to the target."

Shinji entered the entry plug, unsure of what he was getting himself into. Once connected, he could feel the differences between him and the robot, the two body plans were just not the same. He could feel the immense heat inside of his body, almost threatening to burn out, undoubtedly due to the nuclear reactor inside of Unit G-0, replacing the battery pack and wire. This was because of the Gojiran body system, it was easier to maintain nuclear fission than man-made electricity flowing through the unnatural creation. This pain alone almost made Shinji change his mind, but then he thought, " ** _I cannot run away anymore, I need to show that I never needed him, or his guidance!"_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Power of Two Kings

The sounds of metal sliding up metal was the only thin Shinji heard, his mind racing with the thoughts of his father, Misato, and the death trap he agreed to pilot. The only thing keeping him from not doing this was his own pride and anger. His chest felt like it was about to burst into flames from the heat of the nuclear reactor inside of G-0. He then heard two other loud sliding noises, being accompanied by Misato saying:"You need to be careful, Shinji. This hatch is extremely close to the Angel. You need to try to focus just on walking, then you can try to get the hang of the other functions."

Shinji did not respond at first, as the Kaiju mech was flung out of the hatch. Just high enough so that once gravity brought it back down, the hatch was closed. Shinji looked around for a moment, unable to pinpoint the location of the Angel. He tried to think of walking, thinking deeply about the first step. The mech slowly lifted one leg, then slammed it down in front. It began to slowly proceed forward, step by step.

"Yes! He's doing it!", Shouted Misato, right before she saw where it was heading. " Shinji! Your walking right towards the Angel! Turn around NOW!

Shinji only had enough time to comprehend her words before the Angel leapt from his side, jumping onto the mechanical creation, grappling to get to the face of the mech. Shinji tried to move his arms upward to get the Angel off of him, but they were unable to do so due to the AT field of the Angel. He finally shook it away from his head, throwing it multiple blocks away. Shinji tried to regain his bearings before the Angel got back, only to notice the streets start to flood. He looked over towards the sea, noticing the three spines coming back from the bay. The titanic creature stood up once again, still bleeding in multiple spots. Shinji looked at the beast, before asking, "What do I do now?"

"Just focus on the Angel, Shinji. It is your main priority." Responded Misato, having no idea what to do herself.

"Alright..." Said Shinji cautiously. He looked back towards the Angel, noticing that it disregarded him entirely, it was looking at the bay towards the monster in the water. Shinji's mind clicked for a moment, noticing how that monster and the eva unit looked similar, before focusing again on the Angel.

The Angel moved towards the other creature, seeming to care more about ending the one that had pestered him before. The massive creature knew that his presence had provoked the Angel, but did not care. He charged the unnatural being, knowing that this could possibly be his last fight. Shinji looked on for the moment, not truly knowing which one he should target. The Angel jumped over the charging beast, hoping to catch it off guard. The titanic beast stopped, before taking some good distance from the Angel. The large monster waited for the Angel to make the first move. The Angel rushed the behemoth, getting closer with every step. The animal waited for just the right moment, before adjusting his stance. The Angel collided with the leviathan, not knowing what was about to occur. The large beast roared, causing Shinji's attention to fall on whether or not to help the beast. He did not have time to think long, however, as his view outside of the mech was quickly shut, replaced by darkness and the feeling of the LCL around him.

"Shinji! Shinji! What's going on?", Misato screamed, as Shinji was a sitting duck in front of a fight. Then, the eyes of Unit G-0 flashed red, before it looked towards the fight, and walked towards the carnage. It opened it's mouth, sending out a roar of it's own, more metallic and higher pitched than it's organic counterpart. This caused the giant creature to look in it's direction, seeing a thing he thought he'd never see, something that looked like one of his own. He uttered a defeated roar, seeking help, before the Angel leapt onto his back, tearing at his skin. The mech's pace seemed to quicken, as it got closer and closer to the duel. Once it was there, it tried to grab the relatively miniscule Angel, hitting it's AT field instead. The metallic monster looked for a moment before the reactor inside it's chest started to pump out more energy than the mech needed, making that area have a slight glow. The glow grew and grew, until the sounds of snapping and melting metal broke the plates covering what would have once been the throat, and flames came pouring out.

The flames engulfed the Angel, breaking through the AT field, boiling and charring it's skin, starting to damage it's S2 engine. The Angel jumped out of the way just as it's S2 engine started to crack. Then, the bloodied monster beside it caught it off guard, pounding at the AT field, before it took a deep breath.

The monster took a step back, eyes concentrating on his prey, as a deep crackling noise echoed from his chest. The tip of his tail started to glow a vibrant blue, then it slowly moved up the creature's spines. The Angel attempted to run, but it knew it was futile, the massive creature's strides kept up with it, not letting it out of his sight. Finally, the glow reached his head, where, after one short breath, a fiery stream of blue death fell upon the Angel, slowly breaking through the AT field, before the massive creature lunged, with the breath still coming out of his maw, at his prey's weak spot. The giant ripped straight through the Angel, tearing out the S2 engine, causing the rest of the Angel to explode in a shower of blood. The blood-stained kaiju looked up, still holding the S2 engine between his jaws. He looked once more at the thing that saved his life, noticing now how it was not fully his own. He started to wander towards his doppleganger, before snorting and turning away, taking the S2 engine with him as he went out to sea.


	6. Chapter 6: Monster 0

MONARCH Restricted file- 1313 "Devil, Or Savior?" 2/12/13

* * *

Subject: Monster Zero

* * *

This is Vivienne Graham, MONARCH's leading scientist. Subject 0 is still under it's natural confinement, though recent readings do show a worrying increase in heart rate. The ice has been good containment, for now. Not much of it is left, though. The so called "Second Impact" had wiped most of the landmass of Antarctica off the map. Thankfully, though almost right next to the explosion, Specimen 0 and the ice containing it was only slightly damaged. Said damage to Specimen 0 was mediocre at best, only slight damage to exposed scales. These exposed scales were tough to get a sample of, as even diamond-tipped saws and drills were breaking against the hide of the creature. Thankfully, NERV's progressive knives had the capability to cut through the scales, though it was still difficult. The creature's anatomy is unlike anything else ever seen, including the living MUTO and Gojira. What is also anomalous about the creature is it's overall structure, it looks like tales of dragons from old fairy tales. Except for the heads. Three, seemingly functional heads. And if the evidence provided from it's scales, this is an adult specimen. Most animals today die immediately after birth if they have multiple heads. So far, this is the only known specimen of this species, if there even were more of them. Which begs the question, does every single individual in this species have three heads? Is Subject 0 an anomaly of this species or a normal occurrence? So far, none of these questions have answers.

Another thing that worries me is this creature's position so close the First Angel. Back before the Second Impact, Subject 0 and the First Angel were frozen right next to each other, seemingly locked in battle. What this battle was for, is still unknown. But, it seems that a sudden earthquake and fissure opening pulled the two down to an icy hibernation. What was the motivation for these two titans to engage in such a battle that they were so focused on winning that none of them felt the danger right below them?

Lastly, we have no idea where this creature fits on the scale of recorded MUTO's. Where Gojira is believed to be the Alpha Kaiju, this monster may bring that title some trouble. Based on the scans of the ice, this creature is almost twice the size of the known measurements of Gojira. Gojira, based off of these measurements, is around 108 meters tall. This Subject 0, however, is around 190-210 meters tall, not including the length of the tails or wings. The wingspan of Subject 0 is around 500 meters, suggesting very powerful flight, as the area of the wings can easily support this creature in powered flight. The chemical compound of the scales are rich in metals, specifically rare Earth elements. If Serizowa were still alive, he would most likely know the purpose of this creature, just like he knew what Gojira was, and where it fit into, ecologically. So far, Subject 0 has been nothing but an anomaly to those who study it.


	7. Aftermath

Unit G-0 stood for a moment, watching it's organic counterpart swim off to sea. It's eyes then flased brightly, before it started looking around the area, seemingly confused. It slowly wandered about the destroyed ruins of Tokyo-3, before realizing the metal plates restraining and covering it's skin. It attempted to rub it off on buildings, to no avail. It walked into and through buildings, attempting to scrape it off. It wailed and screamed, at a much higher pitch than the creature who dissapeared into the ocean mere moments ago. Then, it tried to claw off the plates restraining it's face, tearing it all off before the controls were set back to manual as Shinji woke up.

Shinji woke up groggily, and extremely hot. The screens inside the entry plug slowly flickered on, also affected by the sudden heat of G-O's blast. As they fully turned on however, Shinji saw a grotesque face staring at him from the windows next to him. Sleek, shiny grey-blue skin was interrupted by charred, black flesh near the mouth of the behemoth. Two eyes stared at him through the panels, one larger, with a blank stare, and an amber colored eye that looked into his soul. The eyes blinked, which caused Shinji to panic and scream.

Shinji suddenly awoke in a hospital, not sure how or when he got there. When a doctor finally came in, he said, "You're up already? It's only been two days...Usually it's around a week or so with these kinds of incidents."

"Incidents?" Shinji resonded.

"Yes, Unit G-0 lost control during the fight, now, if you excuse me." The doctor grabbed a phone from off the wall, telling someone that Shinji was awake, and alive.

* * *

Hours Later:

"Now that i know that you are of worth to this project, we need to make sure you have living quarters in this area, alright?" Gendo said coldly, knowing that he was most certainly not taking in this child.

"Yes. I will do fine living on my ow-" Shinji said, cut off by an angered Misato behind him.

"I will take him in, sir. That way I- I mean, we can know that he stays in perfect health and safety. Misato stated.

"Fine then, if you feel the need to, it doesn't matter to me where he stays, as long as it's close." Gendo unmercifully declared.

That Night:

Misato opened the door to her apartment, before looking back to Shinji behind her. "How do i make him feel at home here? His own father only wants him because he's useful, and he's been moving throughout his life." Suddenly, she blurted out a simple "Welcome home!" She was about to take back her words, but then she saw a smile start to form on Shinji's face, and knew she did the right thing in taking in this boy.

Shinji walked into the house, happy to have someone finally want to care for him. He noticed the piles of boxes as soon as he walked in, but did not care all that much.

"Sorry for all the clutter, I'm still moving in myself. With the way I've been working lately, it's been hard to unpack." Misato said, slightly embarrased. "Make yourself at home, the spare room's in the back, and feel free to look for any food you like."

Shinji obliged, taking his small amount of belongings into the quaint spare room, before heading back out to the kitchen, where he saw piles of beer cans and bottles. _"What kind of woman am I staying with!"_ He thought to himself, seeing a fridge full of alcohol, and more microwave dinners in the freezer than he thought was legal to even own. He gulped, not sure of what situation he agreed to. After dealing with the intoxicated Misato thoughout dinner, Shinji decided that he would take a shower before he went to bed, but was startled by a penguin in the bathroom. Pen Pen squacked, then waddled back into his refridgerator. "WHAT IS THAT THING DOING IN THIS HOUSE!" Shinji screamed.

"Oh, that's just Pen Pen, he's just one of those warm-water hotspring penguins that I was tasked to watch" She said nonchalantly, as if it were normal to own a penguin.

Shinji had enough going on, and wasn't going to question the drunken woman in front of him how she thought a penguin could live in these kinds of conditions, with only beer, tap water, and microwave dinners. He quickly got into the shower, then immediately went to his room afterwards, wishing to forget the face he saw staring back at him.

* * *

Only days later:

Shinji was preparing for his first day at the school he had been transferred to. Thankfully, it had been delayed for a week, due to the attack in the city. That meant that Shinji didn't need to go in while the other students had classes the day before, meaning that he would hopefully stick out less.

He walked into the mostly empty classroom, not being introduced to the class. He sat towards the middle of the room. Throughout the day, he heard some whispers about why he was there, but ignored them all. "I've already been through enough having to watch that thing die, yet still almost kill me..." He thought for the first few days into school. One thing he did notice, however, was the fact that Rei was supposed to be in his class, yet she hadn't shown up once. A few days into school, and two kids in his class were still wodering why he would be here after the Angel attack on the city.

"He _has_ to be the new pilot of that new Eva! Ya know, the one that helped that monster kill that Angel!" Said one boy.

"Yeah, well, if he is I have a score to settle with him..." Said the second boy, sending a poisonous glare towards Shinji as he muttered, "No injuries my ass..."

"So what do ya say, should we ask him, Toji?" Asked the first boy, thinking of how awesome it would be if he was.

"Fine, Kensuke..." Toji said, while opening up the laptop on his desk, booting up the school messaging program, and finding Shinji's name. He started a public class message, and asked if Shinji was the pilot of the giant, mechanical dinosaur.

Shinji chuckled slightly at the wording of the question, then answered honestly. "Yes," he typed, "I am the pilot." The entire class looked in his direction, shocked that he was in that, or even, any fight at all. After this, the class was dismissed for lunch, with some kids going outside to eat, or just fool around. Shinji decided to go out onto the roof, to get away from the people wondering more about his piloting. As he stood by the edge, watching the clouds. He heard the door open and close, but didn't care to look who it was. Suddenly, he was grabbed from his peaceful observing area.

"I have a score to settle with you, robot boy!" Yelled Toji, before punching Shinji in the face.

"Mean, isn't he? Well, his sister was injured while you and that monster were fighting that Angel." Kensuke said, eyes sparkling with the thought of the Eva.

"T...Those liars!" Shinji muttered, catching Toji's attention, "They all told me that no one was harmed! Why did I even agree to get in that thing..." Said Shinji, starting to tear up from the pain and fear he felt in that Eva.

Toji was angered at first, then saw that Shinji truly did not wish to hurt anyone, and decided to let it go.

Just as Toji and Kensuke went down from the roof, Shinji heard someone else walk towards him, and looked down from the clouds above him.

"There is an emergency. I will report into NERV first, but you will still need to hurry." Rei said, emotionless.

Shinji got up, not at all ready for another Angel attack.

* * *

NERV HQ

"Get ready for Transportation." Said Fuyutsuki, "Another Angel has appeared in northern Japan, and it must be annihilated quickly before it gets to any inhabited areas."

"Thankfully, it appeared near the wasteland of the old Janjira power plant, so population will not be much of an issue, other than the scientific base in the radiation zone. Once we are there, we will need to connect the Eva's external power cables to the power at the base. Shinji, you will have to use the third humanoid Eva unit, as G-0 is still under maintenance because of it's... incident. Thankfully, Unit 1 was easy to configure to your needs." Misato explained, before rushing Shinji to Unit 1, and preparing everything else for the transportation of the Evangelion.


	8. Chapter 8: An Old Enemy's Awakening

Shinji knew it would be a long journey to Janjira, especially in this new Eva Unit. " _This Eva doesn't feel as... welcoming as the other..._ " Thought Shinji. He knew the basics of what happened to the now sunken city, as it was one of the smaller disasters before Second Impact occurred. A sudden earthquake tore down the nuclear reactor, reducing the area to a ghost town. " _Why then, would there be a base in the radioactive zone?_ " Shinji wondered, not knowing quite what to expect. Before he could linger on it however, he was quickly pulled upward by the small fleet of aircraft that were carrying the Eva Unit. Shinji had no idea what was outside of the new Eva Unit, as he could not turn on the camera to the outside as it would start to drain the already limited time of the battery in this Eva. " _I wonder if there will even be a power cable to connect to there, if not, I only have 5 minutes to kill this Angel... how did the last Angel even get killed? All I heard was an 'incident' occurred with G-0..."_ Suddenly, Shinji was pulled out of his thoughts as there was a sudden impact, from the Eva being dropped on the ground.

"Shinji? are you there?" Asked a serious-sounding Misato.

"Yes... did we just land? I almost fell out of this seat!" Answered a stunned Shinji.

" Yes, we have just arrived. You may feel another small impact, we set up a power cable from the base, so you may turn on the Eva unit." Responded Misato, getting a sigh of relief from Shinji.

As Shinji felt the Eva power up, and began to see the area around him, there was a sudden small tremor. He expected this, as it was most likely just the power cable being attached, until a sudden voice interrupted his thought.

"We may have another issue on our hands," Said a woman with a slight British accent, "Our subject is starting to get... restless. You may want to try to drive the Angel away, we wouldn't want the subject to escape and cause more chaos..."

"Are you saying there's another monster down there?" Shinji's voice trembled faintly through the intercom, not eliciting any response from Misato or the other lady he heard. Suddenly, Shinji's screen activated, showing the Angel closing in from the ocean. It looked vaguely insectoid, like some odd beetle floating perpendicular to the ground. Shinji readied himself for the Angel to come close. He picked up his arms and lowered his stance. The Angel suddenly lurched upwards, and shifted itself into an upright stance, looking down on Shinji and his replacement Eva. Suddenly, two glowing whip-like shapes came out from the Angel, startling Shinji. " What exactly would those be, Misato?"

"I don't know, but whatever they are they probably do some significant damage, and considering that you are in a slightly weaker Eva, at least in defense, you should watch out." As if on cue, the Angel suddenly moved one of the beams, raking it out towards the Eva.

Shinji ducked, just in time for the whip to move over him and not through him. "Alright then..." Shinji responded, not needing to be told twice. The Angel continued the assault, using both whips vigorously, resulting in a deadly game of jump-rope for Shinji, who had to constantly dodge the Angel's attacks. He pulled out his progressive knife, and, while dodging the Angel's whips, lunged towards the Angel and started to stab it, but missing the S2 engine. Suddenly, a large tremor shook the area, causing Shinji to loose his grip on the Angel. Suddenly, the Eva shut off, before turning back on, but with a warning that said, " **5 MINUTES UNTIL SYSTEM SHUTDOWN. RESERVE ENERGY BEING USED** "

"Oh no... It's too late," Whispered the other voice Shinji heard from earlier, "Make sure to turn on the backup generators! Misato, we will have to divert all of our backup power to containing our creature, we will not be able to power the Evangelion at all."

"Alright then, thank you Dr. Graham." Misato's voice suddenly changed tone, "Shinji, you have to get out of there. You cannot take out the Angel alone in five minutes, you have to escape."

" _Escape...Run Away...All You're Good For Is Running. Running Away Will Not Always Be An Option. I Mustn't Run Away, I Mustn't Run Away, I Mustn't Run Away!_ " Shinji became silent, reflecting on his thoughts, before his hand continued to move the controls for the Eva, almost instinctively. He suddenly confronted the Angel, catching it by surprise, as he was only evading it's attacks before. As they grappled, they moved closer and closer to the abandoned city. As they reached the outskirts, the Angel seemed to have the upper hand, as it mowed down city blocks just as soon as Shinji hid behind them.

"Shinji! You are disregarding an exact order! Do you know what could happen to you?" Warned the increasingly angering Misato.

Vivienne Graham looked worriedly at the screens before her, seeing that the subject was growing more and more agitated. "What should we do, Dr. Graham?" One of her assistants asked.

"Kill it." She said, walking away from the windows to avoid the possibly morbid death of one of her few definitely living subjects. High tension wires raised above the containment area, and warnings were sounded to alert those close to the specimen to get back inside the base. With one pull of a lever, the assistant started the electrocution of the beast inside it's cocoon. After a volley of currents surged over the cocoon, the switch was pulled back to turn it off. Most of the workers looked down, knowing that they were now out of a job. A small team was dispatched to check the charred remains of the creature, just to make sure that it was most certainly dead. As they closed in however, the cocoon suddenly burst open, showing the midnight-black body of the monster that had once been safely contained as it tore through the area, before pulling down all of the wires, giving it true freedom. It made it's way out from the containment area itself, as everyone tried to run for safety. Suddenly, from the darkness, a glow of red pierced the air, emanating from one of the claws of the titanic creature, before it crashed to the ground, causing an EMP strong enough to knock off all of the electronics in the area.

Suddenly, Shinji was put into complete darkness, everything in the Eva turning off completely far before the timer for the battery ran out, shocking Shinji. To him, the world was now pitch black, with only the feelings of vibrations from the ground letting him know that he was still alive.

To everyone else though, the world became much larger than they could have ever thought of before, as they looked on in fear of the two giants that made them feel as small as ants. The new massive creature turned to the Angel, before bellowing out a battlecry of dominance and hunger. The Angel stayed hovering, unaffected by the beast's anger. The monster charged the Angel, and started beating it with it's claws, doing some damage before the Angel raised it's AT field. Agitated, the creature backed away from the Angel. The Angel then went onto the offensive, ramming into the monster as it flew by. It shifted back upright, and attempted to use it's whips. But, as it tried to, the lights would just flicker before nothing at all was produced where it's whips would be. For one moment, it seemed like fear settled onto the Angel's face, before it was replaced with anger. The MUTO looked back at the angel, lifting it's two front claws, and slamming them into the Angel's AT field. More and more EMP's were produced, and the Angel's field started to falter, with the MUTO hitting it one last time, it shattered like glass. The MUTO closed in, rushing down the Angel and pushing it to the ground. It stood above the Angel, clawing and scraping at it's carapace. It then turned over the Angel, hiding it's head down with it's claw. Just as the MUTO was about to rip out the core of the Angel, the Angel positioned one of it's limbs that produced the ropes of light, putting it right against the MUTO'S main left arm. With a sudden shot of light, the MUTO's arm was severed halfway down. While not being able to form ropes of light, the Angel knee that each misfire still had their destructive capabilities. The MUTO writhed in pain, before taking out more of its anger out on the Angel, finally ripping out the Angel's core in it's fit of rage. The Angel's body exploded out of existence, as the MUTO grabbed the core in it's maw, and flew off, leaving a trail of it's own blood in it's wake as it disappeared into the moon less night.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I've just been quite busy lately and haven't have much time of my own to continue this. God school's a pain, but I myself cannot change that. So, if you want to leave some constructive criticism on my work or ask any questions, please do, as it would help immensely if I knew what gripes you have with this story so far or if at any point it is confusing due to my writing. Thanks!


End file.
